Vows
by Irish Rose1
Summary: In this final installment of the series, Clark and Lois's wedding day is fast approaching and they receive an unexpected wedding present that will change their lives. 3 of 3.


Of all the people he would have considered being at his wedding, Lana Lang wouldn't even have been a fleeting consideration.

But with three days to go, she'd spotted Chloe at the Pins and Needles Dress Shop, where she'd gone for her final dress fitting before the wedding. It couldn't have been more appropriately named because that was currently the condition of his beautiful bride.

_And now this._

Chloe tracked him down at the _Planet _to give him a head's up about her run in with his ex-girlfriend and to apologize profusely for not getting the chance to set Lana straight.

"I'm sorry Clark." She was clearly in distress and looked close to tears. "I was just so surprised to see her, and happy of course and then she asked why I was there for a fitting and I told her that Lois was getting married-"

"And Lana just assumed that she was marrying someone else." He finished for his friend.

"She hardly let me get a word in edgewise, but that was the impression _I_ got." She nodded. "The thing is, she seemed kind of anxious to see you because she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Great." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets with frustration. "That's all we need."

"Where's Lois by the way?" Chloe looked over at her cousin's desk. "She said she was going to work straight up to the day of the wedding."

"Oliver sent her home this morning." Clark felt his shoulders relax at the thought of her name and chuckled softly. "He told her that she was driving him crazy with all of the last minute wedding plans and she was going to have to work from home. So she can't come back to the _Planet_ until after the honeymoon."

And he smiled at that idea.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but you never smiled when you and Lana were together." Chloe observed and when Clark looked at her, _she_ was smiling. "Have I ever said thank you for making my cousin so happy?"

"It's been easy Chloe, because she makes me happy too."

"Good, because the two of you deserve it." She laughed before she sobered again. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." He shrugged. "I just can't figure out why she's decided to come back now."

"You know that Lana's always been persistent when she's wanted something." She frowned. "Clark, I hate to be the one to tell you this. But from the way she was talking, I think she still loves you."

"That isn't my problem." Clark pulled his hands out of his pockets and sat down. "She came to see me before I started working at the _Planet_ and wanted a second chance, but I told her I didn't because it was Lois that I wanted. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but I thought she'd accepted it."

"Then maybe you should invite her to the wedding, if Lois would be okay with it." Chloe leaned against his desk. "Lana is my friend and I don't like seeing her hurt, but Lois is my cousin and her happiness is more important."

"I don't want our wedding to be used for making a point." He sat forward. "I don't want her there and I'm not going to ask Lois if she would mind having her there. I've moved on and Lana needs to move on too."

"The only way that might happen is for her to actually see you marry someone else." She gave him a hesitant glance. "Clark, sometimes visual aids are necessary. And as much as you don't want her there, it might be the only way for her to finally get the message."

As much as Clark didn't want to admit it, Chloe _did_ have a point and he sighed. "I'll talk to Lois. If she doesn't have a problem with it, then _you_ have to invite her. I don't want any part of it."

"Fair enough." His friend conceded but didn't look any happier than he did. "There _is_ always the chance that she won't come."

He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe it.

"Me either." She agreed with his silent assessment.

"Well I'd better get home and tell Lois." He boosted himself up out of his chair and grabbed his jacket from the backrest. "But at least she'll probably take this better than I have."

"That's because she trusts you and she knows you love her." Chloe stopped him with a hand on his arm and made sure to catch his eye. "She knows you love her Clark, and no one else _but_ her." She laughed again. "She knows it, Mrs. Kent knows it, and Uncle Sam knows it, Oliver-"

"I get the point." He grinned reluctantly.

"Good." She nodded. "And Jimmy and I know it too."

"Chloe, I get it."

"Just wanted to be sure." She pulled him into a brief hug. "So how's Mrs. Kent doing with all the wedding plans?"

"She's tired, but she loves it." He felt his face warm. "She loves Lois and she's loved the whole mother of the bride experience."

"Even though she's the mother of the groom?" Chloe smiled at him.

"Mom says that she feels like the mother of the bride _and_ groom. And she wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled for a moment and then found himself frowning. "I just wish Lois would slow down a little,"

"Clark." She giggled with undisguised mirth. "You realize this _is_ Lois Lane you're talking about. The girl who would live on coffee and double frosted bear claws if you let her."

"She's not drinking coffee." His frown deepened as he shook his head. "In fact, her appetite's changed and I'm not sure I like it."

"What are you talking about?" The smile slipped off of her face and one of concern replaced it.

"She's eating healthy stuff." He sighed. "And you know Lois. She wouldn't touch a carrot stick if her life depended on it."

"Maybe she's realized that she needs to start eating better." Chloe tried to reassure him. "Your mom could have had something to do with that."

"Maybe." He sighed again. "It's just a little weird to see her drinking herbal tea."

"Herbal tea? That _is_ weird." She acknowledged. "But you know how single minded Lois can be when she's made up her mind about something. She could have just decided that she needs to start drinking something with less caffeine."

"Maybe." He repeated. "Well, I'm going home. Are you and Jimmy still coming for dinner?"

"We'll be there." She promised as she started to leave. "And tell my cousin to take it easy."

"I'll tell her." He assured her as she walked to the doorway. Then with a quick look around the basement, and finding it deserted as Chloe stepped onto the elevator, he turned on the super speed and headed for home.

~*~

They should have been more careful.

If Lois had stopped to consider how the added intimacy to their relationship could come with consequences, she would have made sure that she and Clark were better prepared before they'd made love that first time.

But she'd wanted to be with him that night and the last thing on her mind was the possibility that she could get pregnant. The fact was, Clark wasn't even sure that she'd be able to because he wasn't human.

They'd kept meaning to get up to the Fortress and talk to Jor-El, to see if Kryptonians and humans were compatible enough to have a baby, but between working and pulling a wedding together, there never seemed to be enough time.

His father's birthday was a week away and because it was the day they'd chosen for their wedding, time was not on their side.

As she lay on the bed she shared with Clark, Lois' stomach was rolling and her face was damp with perspiration as she tried to stay as still as possible. She kept hoping that if she didn't move, she would lose the overwhelming urge to throw up.

But as the nausea relentlessly worked its way up, she knew within moments she'd be off the bed and in the bathroom.

And sure enough, she launched herself up and made a run for it.

She closed the door as quietly as possible because if she slammed it in her haste, Mrs. Kent would be up the stairs in a heartbeat to check on her.

She was already suspicious because Lois had lost her taste for coffee. The very smell of it turned her stomach and she'd taken to drinking herbal tea. Then if that wasn't bad enough, all of her favorite foods no longer held any appeal and foods that had never been on her radar before, sounded delicious.

And recently added to that list, she was getting sick.

Lois wasn't aware of the door being opened while she tried to hold on to her dignity as she lost her lunch, or of the bathroom tap being turned on. What she _was_ aware of was the feel of a cool cloth being placed on her forehead and then she felt tears of humiliation begin to roll down her cheeks.

She heard the sound of the toilet being flushed after she finished retching and the gentle hands of Martha Kent as she helped her stand up and walk her to the sink. The tap was turned on again and water splashed on her face. She was given a towel to dry off with and then a glass of water was pressed into her hand with the motherly command, "rinse."

She did and her toothbrush was handed to her next. "Brush and then you can go lie back down."

Again she did as Clark's mother instructed and when she rinsed again, she put her toothbrush down and sighed.

"Are you going tell Clark?" Came the soft query and a feather touch on her back as Lois was urged out of the bathroom and back down the hall.

"If there was something to tell him." She sighed again as they walked back into the bedroom and she sat down on the bed.

There wasn't anything to tell him, _was there? _

"Honey, you haven't been drinking coffee for nearly a month now." Mrs. Kent sat down next to her and took her hand. "And it seems whenever you get a whiff of it; you get a little green around the gills."

Martha Kent always did have a keen sense of observation, and it was being honed to a razor sharp edge since she'd come home.

"A baby." Lois still couldn't fathom the idea and grasped the older woman's hand.

"That's always a possibility when two people decide to be intimate." She tightened her grip. "And it appears as though you didn't think through what might happen."

She was matter of fact about the situation and Lois was grateful that a lecture wasn't coming; _that_ would come from the General.

"How would you feel about having a grandchild?" Lois looked hesitantly into the blue eyes that were so much like Clark's.

"It would be sooner than I expected." She smiled and then shook her head. "But before we go shopping for maternity clothes, let's make sure that you actually _are_ going to have a baby. I might just be assuming something that's nothing more than stomach flu."

"How are we going to do that?" Lois didn't know how she could explain to a doctor that she was carrying a half Kryptonian baby. "Because I don't want Clark to know anything about this until I'm absolutely sure."

Mrs. Kent seemed to think about it for a moment before she nodded. "I've got an idea and we'll just have to hope that it works."

"What is it?" Lois felt herself switching into reporter mode because Mrs. Kent was being so vague. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Just trust me Lois." She requested as she got up off the bed. "But in the meantime, you rest and we'll keep our suspicions to ourselves."

Lois took a deep breath and lay down. She let it out as she watched Clark's mother head for the door, before she stopped her. "Mrs. Kent?"

"I thought we agreed that you were going to call me Martha." Came the amused response as she turned around. "What is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She looked a little confused.

"For being so great about this." Lois tried to explain. "Dad's not going to be too happy about it."

"Oh, I don't think so." Mrs. Kent shook her head. "After teasing you about grandkids, he'll probably be tickled to death about a baby."

"I hope so."

"Have a little faith in him, honey; he might just surprise you." She elaborated before turning back and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_We'll see. _

She ran a shaky hand across her forehead and closed her eyes before promptly falling asleep, which she didn't realize until she was wakened with the familiar touch of a certain farm must have heard her heartbeat accelerate as she woke. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," She told him honestly as she opened her eyes. "You're home."

"You're making yourself sick trying to plan this wedding and working such long hours." Clark frowned at her with worry. "Honey, why don't we just get our parents and go to the courthouse in Granville?

"We can ask Oliver and Chloe and Jimmy to be there as witnesses if you want. Mom says it doesn't matter to her _where_ we get married, if that's what's concerning you."

"Smallville, I only plan on getting married once. And when we do, it's _not_ going to be at a courthouse." Lois took his hand in hers. "I don't want to look back one day and wish that we'd done it here, in this house the way we wanted to."

He looked a little frustrated but didn't press the issue. "All right."

"Thank you." He was so sweet to her and Lois still couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve him. "Besides, you know that Ollie's banished me from the _Planet_ for the duration and I'll _have_ to work from home."

"I worry about you, you know." He sighed and she could see so clearly that he did. "I worry that you work too hard and you don't get enough sleep and you've gotten so wound up that you've stopped drinking coffee."

_Great! _She was hoping he'd missed that detail.

"Not that that's a bad thing," He laughed softly and squeezed her fingers. "The only drawback is that it's made you crankier than usual."

"I thought that was part of my charm." She teased him before she realized that her stomach was starting to roll again and she closed her eyes.

_Not now._

"Lois?" She felt his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently. "Are you going to be sick?"

She nodded.

"Let's go then." He eased her up to a seated position and she stayed there for a moment, hoping that the nausea would pass. "Come on; let me get you into the bathroom."

Her eyes popped open and she swallowed reflexively as her body told her that she was running out of time. "You can't."

"We're about to take vows that say something about 'For better or for worse, In sickness and in health'." He helped her to stand.

"But we're not married yet." She resisted his urgent touch, not wanting to go through the humiliation of throwing up in front of another Kent. "Those vows don't go into effect until we are."

"Lois, from the moment I told you that I loved you I made a vow." He tugged her out of the bedroom. "Now stop being stubborn or you're going to make a mess."

"I hate you." She frowned and let him walk her to the bathroom. His response to her insult was to kiss her cheek and he laughed softly.

"No you don't, because if you did we wouldn't be getting married."

"That can still be arranged, you know." She started to pull on him as the nausea got worse and he understood what she was doing and again took the lead. He walked her inside and she glanced up at him, feeling the tears start to form. "This is so humiliating."

"Lois, stop talking." Clark requested seriously as he grabbed for a towel and dropped it to the floor. "Let's get through this so you can go back to bed."

"I still hate you."

"And we're still getting married." He kissed her cheek again for good measure and helped her down to kneel on the towel.

And it was just in time.

~*~

She looked so tired and he didn't know what to do about it. So he did what had become so natural to him; he kept his arms around her and held her close.

In the years he'd known her, Clark had never seen her so sick and it worried him. Lois Lane was one of the strongest women he knew and to see her reduced to tears because she was retching in front of him gave him the same feeling of being exposed to Kryptonite.

Weak and helpless.

He'd stayed in the bathroom over her objections to help her and once she'd freshened up he got her back to their bedroom. And without any urging from him, she lay down and closed her eyes.

He'd brushed a kiss across her forehead and started to walk out of the room so she could rest when Lois stopped him and asked him to stay with her. So he did.

What else _could_ he do?

Her head was snuggled against his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath on his neck as her even breathing told him that she was asleep. And when her stomach gurgled he gathered her closer to him.

How long had this been going on?

He thought again about taking her over to the courthouse in Granville and having the ceremony there because they already had their marriage license. It didn't much matter to him _where_ they got married; he just wanted to be married to her.

But he sighed quietly to himself because Lois wanted to marry him in his parent's house. And because she wanted it so much, that's what they would do.

A soft knock got him to look up toward the door and when it opened, his mother was on the other side looking pensive. "How's she feeling, honey?"

"She got sick again." He frowned in concern. "Mom, Lois doesn't get sick."

"Of course she does Clark." Her laugh was soft, so as not to wake up Lois. "You've just never had to go through it with her before."

"I wish there were something I could do."

"You are." She nodded and then stepped into the room. "I hate to disturb you, but there's someone downstairs who wants to talk to you."

He had the feeling it was probably Lana.

"Go on Smallville and see what she wants." Lois rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Lois?" _How could she know?_

"She called a couple of hours ago while you were still at the _Planet_." She answered faintly and sounded so tired. "It sounded kind of urgent."

"Lois." _He really didn't want to._

"Go talk to her or she's going to keep coming back until you do." She urged him, reading his hesitation so perfectly. She leaned back, looked into his eyes and he saw complete trust in them, just before she kissed him.

"Clark, I'll stay with her." His mother offered and Lois promptly objected.

"No offense Mrs. Kent, but I don't need a babysitter."

"I know you don't honey, but I think it'll make Clark feel better." He heard the amusement in his mother's voice. "And the sooner he gets downstairs, the sooner he'll be back up here."

"Go." She pushed at his chest and caught his eye again. "But if you're not back up here in five minutes, I'm coming down after you."

"You try it and Mom's going to ground you until the wedding."

"Pfft." She told him what she thought of _that_ idea. "Ollie already did, remember?"

"He didn't ground you Lois." He grinned. "He just banned you from the _Planet_."

"Same difference." She pushed at him again. "Now go."

He gathered her against him and made sure he had her attention. "You do know how much I love you."

"Yea." She raised an eyebrow at him and her pale cheeks flushed. "So much that it's making me sick."

"Well you make me a little nauseous too, Lois."

_He really didn't want to leave her alone._

"Clark, you shouldn't keep her waiting." His mother's gentle prodding got him to sit up.

"And be polite." Lois chided as he got up off the bed. "You _are_ Martha Kent's son after all."

"And in three days I'll be Lois Lane's husband." He leaned over to kiss her. She must have sensed his hesitance in leaving her because she kissed him back.

"That's for luck, Handsome."

"I think I'm going to need it." Clark straightened up and walked toward the door before he stopped momentarily at the sound of Lois's voice.

"I love you too Smallville, don't forget that either."

He turned to give her a smile and then walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front hall. He spotted Lana in front of the fireplace, looking at a picture of him and Lois that Jimmy had taken Christmas Day.

Clark had gotten his new fiancée under a sprig of mistletoe and she'd kissed him senseless. Needless to say, it was one of the best Christmases that he could ever remember.

"Lana?" He walked into the living room and saw her start. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Clark."

"Chloe told me that you were back." He mentioned casually, though it felt like anything but. "I thought we'd said everything we needed to the last time you were here."

"After I saw her this afternoon I came here thinking that things with you and Lois hadn't worked out and maybe-" She looked so lost and so sad and Clark couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. "But it looks like it's _you_ she's marrying."

He nodded in answer and smiled. "In three days."

"Oh." That piece of information definitely took her by surprise. "That soon."

"It's not soon enough if you ask me." He told her honestly. "If I had my way we'd be in Granville in front of a Justice of the Peace, but Lois wants to get married here."

"In the house?" A tear rolled down her cheek and she dashed it away. "I always thought that _we'd_ get married here."

Clark had to resist the urge to fold his arms across his chest in irritation. But instead, put his hands in his pockets and kept his voice level, in deference to Lois. "Is there a particular reason why you're here?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "I _had_ actually came here to say goodbye."

_Hadn't they done that already? _"Goodbye?"

"When I heard Lois was getting married, I hoped it was anyone but you." She stopped and took another breath. "But looking at those pictures, I knew it was probably too late."

"Lana, it was probably too late after Lois started spending so much time here with me." He was succinct. "And it was definitely too late when I fell in love with her."

"I always had a feeling about the two of you." She sighed. "But I also knew at the time that you wouldn't do anything about it."

"Things change." He shrugged and waited impatiently because he knew the other shoe would have to drop at some point.

"And it's taken me a long time to see that." Lana turned back to the mantle and looked at the picture. "I meant what I said when I told you that I would always love you. But it's pretty obvious that you don't feel the same way about me anymore and there's nothing I can say to change that.

"So I've decided to go to Paris, for good." She told him. "Because if you really _are_ going to marry Lois, there isn't anything left for me to come back to."

"I hope you mean it." Clark turned to the soft sound of Lois's voice coming from the hall. She was standing near the bottom of the staircase looking exhausted and he wondered if she'd gotten sick again.

"Lois." He walked toward her just as she sat down heavily on the stairs and his chest tightened in panic. "Lois!"

He saw her swallow and run a shaky hand across her forehead as he crouched down in front of her. "Clark, I'm fine."

"Honey you're not fine," He grasped her hands in his and couldn't tell whose were shaking more. "You nearly fainted!"

"You're overreacting." She pulled one of her hands loose and ran it down his cheek. "My knees got a little wobbly, that's all."

"You should be in bed." He admonished her with a frown.

"Only if you come with me." It was so strange to see her looking so vulnerable and it scared him. "I don't like sleeping without you."

"As soon as Lana leaves and I call Chloe to cancel dinner, I'll be right back upstairs."

"We can't cancel dinner." Lois shook her head. "The whole reason we picked tonight was that it would be the last free evening we'd have before the wedding."

"But we didn't know you'd be sick when we agreed to it." He searched her eyes, trying to get her to see his side of things. "Let me cancel this Lois, please."

"Buck up Smallville." The warmth of her hand on his cheek, her fingers caressing his skin got him to close his eyes and lean into her touch. "Let's leave things as they are. But I'd love it if you'd get me a glass of water."

"Are you all right?" He didn't like her pale complexion and she seemed to try and reassure him when she leaned forward to give him a light kiss.

"My throat's a little dry."

"Don't move." He straightened up and stood in front of her. "Please don't go anywhere."

"I'll stay right here." She promised him and he reluctantly left her sitting there, when all he wanted to do was carry her up the stairs and put her back in bed.

It didn't escape his notice that Lana was still there as he walked into the kitchen. He really wanted her leave, but was more concerned about taking care of Lois. So he grabbed a glass from the cabinet next to the sink and turned on the water, keeping an ear on the two women in the other room.

Lois would kill him for eavesdropping on them, but he didn't want Lana to upset her and he concentrated on their low voices.

'_Have you told him?' _He heard Lana ask.

'_Told him what?' _Lois' tired voice answered and he'd bet that she was rubbing her forehead; she tended to do that when she got agitated.

'_I know the signs and you've got them.' _She pressed. _'Unless this is something you don't _want_ him to know.'_

'_Just say whatever it is you're dying to say Lana.'_

'_You know I can't do that.' _She had to know he was listening and wondered what it was she thought she knew. _'I just don't want to see him get hurt.'_

'_I might actually believe that if it were coming from anyone but you.' _He could hear the edge in her voice. '_He loved you, even though you never did anything to deserve it. I love Clark, without any conditions and he loves me, without any unrealistic expectations. And I know you don't want to hear it, but we _are_ getting married.' _

He heard her sigh as he shut off the water.

'_Even with this secret between you?' _He didn't like Lana's tone.

'_What's between Clark and me is none of your business.' _Came her sharp reply and Clark decided that he'd heard enough. He walked back out to the living room and saw Lois standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought I said don't move." He frowned as he handed her the glass of water, but his irritation wasn't with Lois.

"I got a cramp in my foot." She took the glass and drained it before handing it back to him. "Thank you."

"Clark, I think it's time to get Lois back to bed." He glanced up and saw his mother on the landing of the staircase. "Lois, I know you wanted to have dinner with Chloe and Jimmy, but I thought it would be best to call her and cancel."

Lois sighed and glared at _him_ because she adored his mother too much to do it to her.

"You know I'm not the kind of mother to interfere." She sympathized as she came down and put her hand on Lois's arm. "But with you not feeling well and the rehearsal dinner and last minute fittings, you really should save your strength."

She then fixed Lana with her no-nonsense look as she moved to the front door and opened it. "Lana, it's time for you to leave now. We have some busy days ahead of us and I want my children concentrating on the future, not the past."

"Mrs. Kent." She took a step and then stopped. "I-"

"And that was always your problem." Mom's gentle scold surprised him and left Lana speechless. "It was nice seeing you again."

"But-"

She opened the door wide, a tight smile on her face. It wasn't in his mother's nature to be rude and she was trying her level best _not_ to be. "Have a safe flight to Paris."

Clark felt Lois slip her hand into his and he squeezed it as Lana walked to the door. She stopped at the threshold and turned to look at him and he saw her glance down at their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry." She walked out of the house and his mother closed the door quietly behind her.

"Well that was fun." Lois commented faintly and Clark felt her weight against his side. "I need to sit down."

He felt her body start to slip to the floor and held her against him as he got her in his arms. He walked her into the living room, set her down on the couch and then sat down next to her. "Do you want to tell me what she was talking about?"

"You were listening." She sighed.

Clark took her hand and tipped her chin up with his free fingers. "You can yell at me later. But for now, I'd like to know what she meant."

Lois's face flushed and when she looked up at his mother, he frowned. "You might as well tell him, honey."

"Lois, what's going on?" He swallowed nervously because he was suddenly afraid she might really be sick. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well-" She glanced at his mother again and her face reddened even more before she looked at him and took a deep breath. "I might be pregnant."

He froze in disbelief and had no idea of how he must have looked to her.

"Clark?" He felt Lois grip his fingers. "Are you all right?"

It couldn't be possible. _Could it_?

He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea and shook his head. "Are you sure? We've been so careful."

"We weren't so careful our first time." She whispered and he knew why; Mom was within earshot. "Or our second."

"Lois." His hand moved up to brush against her cheek and he felt his eyes tear.

"You may have given me quite the engagement present there, Smallville." A tear rolled down one cheek and another rolled down the other. "How do you feel about that?"

"I-" Clark didn't exactly know how to put into words what he was feeling. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"Really?"

He nodded and then pulled her against his chest. His heart was beating furiously as he tried to adjust to the news that he might be a father. Lois was shaking terribly and he wondered how _she_ felt about it.

"Lois, are _you_ okay with this?" He leaned back and when he looked at her, he could hardly believe it. Tears were streaming down her face and she was smiling.

"I didn't think I was ready for kids yet and I'm still not sure I am." She sniffed and took a tissue that Mom offered her. "But when I was laying up there, waiting for you to come back I couldn't get it out of my head that this is something that we did, together." She started to laugh and took his face in her hands to kiss him. "We may have made a little Smallville."

"Or maybe a little Lois." He kissed her back. "So what would you say to taking a trip up to the Fortress so we can talk to Jor-El, just to be sure."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd rather do this on my own."

"Alone?" Clark wasn't sure that he liked the idea and Lois nodded a little uncertainly.

"I figure that since he's the reason you're here, and if it weren't for him I never would have met you, it's time to meet him. In a manner of speaking."

"Can I at least go to the caves with you?" He wished he felt better about the whole thing.

"Of course." She smiled at him. "You might have to come rescue me."

"Lois."

"I'm kidding." She rolled her eyes. "Jeez Smallville, you need to relax."

"With you around, that's not going to happen." He shook his head with a rueful smile.

"I do my best." Lois kissed him again. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd really appreciate a lift back upstairs."

"Only if I can stay with you."

"Just try and leave." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let's go then." He stood up, got his arms around her and picked her up. "Regular speed or super speed?"

"I've been throwing up all afternoon." Lois leveled a look at him and put her arms around his neck. "What do _you_ think?"

"Super speed." He laughed at her incredulous expression and shifted her weight in his arms. "As if you'd let me."

"I've trained you well." Her head went down on his shoulder as he carried her out of the living room and toward the stairs.

"That's what you think." He grinned as he started up the stairs because he knew how true it really was.

~*~

The next morning, Lois couldn't believe she was actually doing it.

"If you're having second thoughts, I can take you up there myself." Clark stood beside her in the cave that concealed the portal to the Fortress. "You've only been up there once, and Mom was with you."

She loved it when he worried about her, but he didn't need to know that.

"Clark, this is something I need to do on my own." She grasped his hand and looked into an anxious pair of blue eyes. "I've already been up there, so he should know who I am."

"I'd just feel better being there with you." He told her.

"I know you would." Lois leaned up and kissed him. "So do whatever you need to do Smallville to get me up there."

He nodded reluctantly and pulled the key out of his jacket pocket, handing it to her. "Look for the slot and put this in. It's going to get pretty windy, so be ready for that."

"Okay." Her hands started to shake because Lois realized that she was going into the unknown. Clark had tried to prepare her as best he could, but she knew this was the kind of situation that you couldn't really prepare for.

He walked her to the cave wall and she glanced at him, wondering what was going to come next. Her answer came when a bright panel of glowing multi-colored lights appeared out of nowhere, circling in the same way that the planets circled around the sun.

Lois had never seen anything like it and watched with fascination as Clark reached up to touch all of the symbols and then they all lined up.

That caused part of the cave wall to slide open and she realized that the panel was a sort of combination lock that only Clark could open.

Her stomach started to flutter as she felt the ground rumble underneath her feet and Lois didn't know if it was nerves or something else, or perhaps some_one _else?

A bright light momentarily blinded her as the wall completely retracted and instinct told her that she didn't have anything to worry about. But it didn't mean that she stepped toward the chamber without a lot of trepidation.

"I'll be right here." Clark promised and kissed her for luck. "If you need me, just call."

"Everything will be fine." She gave him a reassuring hug and stepped inside. She found the slot in a large round table that he'd told her would be there and dropped in the key.

The light grew even brighter and she closed her eyes against the glare.

The sudden wind that surrounded her calmed just as suddenly and when Lois opened her eyes, she looked around a massive structure and had the oddest sensation of deja vu.

'_Lois Lane.' _A deep voice came out of nowhere and Lois started.

That had to be Jor-El.

She was inexplicably nervous and had to will her hands to stop shaking. "That's me."

'_Soon to be mated to Kal-El.' _

"We're getting married." Lois sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Clark and I are getting married."

'_You are also the light that will guide my son's heir into the world.'_

"Guide his heir?" Lois realized she'd probably gotten her answer without even asking and her hand went to her abdomen.

'_You are with_ _child.' _The voice echoed through the chamber. _'And as the child's mother, it will be your duty to see that Kal-El passes on the knowledge in this structure to your offspring.'_

"I _am_ pregnant." It sounded so weird to actually say it out loud.

'_Of which you were already aware.' _Jor-El's measured tone confirmed what she'd suspected for a couple of weeks.

"Well, sort of, but-" _Holy crap_, she was going to be a mother! "How did you know that?"

'_There were two heartbeats present when you arrived.'_

"Super hearing." Lois mumbled to herself.

'_Yes.' _Came the obvious answer. _'It is one of many abilities that Kal-El's child will have.' _

"Hey! This isn't just _Clark's_ baby you know." She frowned. "_I'm_ going to have to carry this kid for a few more months."

'_Kal-El's mother and I are pleased that it is you Lois Lane.' _

"How can you be pleased, you don't even know me?"

'_My son knows you.' _Jor-El replied. _'Kal-El's love for you is his strength; his devotion to you is his salvation.'_

"Wow." She wasn't expecting that.

'_It is true for you as well.'_

Lois couldn't argue with that. The truth was, she'd wondered for the longest time why their relationship worked as well as it did and it wasn't until after he proposed that she finally figured it out.

Clark kept her grounded.

When she was ready to high tail it after a lead, without any thought of the situation it might put her in; he would reign her in and get her to think it through. That was one of the things she loved so much about him. He cared what happened to her and never hesitated to tell her so.

But on the flip side of things, she kept him from being too serious. Smallville had always been a guy who seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. And it seemed to intensify when he'd taken on the persona of the Red Blue Blur.

That was one of the main reasons that she continued to needle him whenever she got the chance because she knew he'd give it right back. He needed their affectionate sparing matches to distract his mind from all of the darkness he encountered.

He needed to know that it was all right to be lighthearted and maybe just a little bit goofy. Though getting Clark Kent to be a little goofy was setting the bar pretty high.

Maybe she'd be lucky enough to see it after their baby came. _Their baby. _

'_Your silence is not usual.'_

Clark must have told him that.

"I was just thinking." She walked further into the Fortress and found a bank of crystals clustered together. "What are these things?"

'_Those are crystals, which contain the knowledge and history of Krypton.' _

"And these are the crystals that you want Clark to show to our child." She ran a light hand over them.

'_Yes.'_

"And how soon are we supposed to do this?" Lois wanted to know. "We don't exactly have a manual on raising a Kryptonian child."

'_Your child will only be half Kryptonian.' _Why did that sound like an insult? _'On Krypton, a child's education begins at an early age, but this child's human side must be considered.'_

"So you're leaving it up to us?"

'_Keep close watch over your child and you will know.' _

'_I guess that's a yes.' _She thought. "Can I ask you something?"

'_Yes.'_

"You keep calling this baby, our child. Does that mean you don't know if it's a boy or a girl?" Frankly, she was beyond curious to know.

'_What is most important is that Kal-El has successfully mated and the House of El will continue.'_

There was that word again.

"But he or she will be a Kent, too." Lois reasoned. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

'_It will mean much to my son.' _

That wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but she wasn't going to quibble.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

'_You must tell him that he has a child.' _

No kidding.

"That's not what I meant." How was she supposed to go about having a half Kryptonian baby? She couldn't exactly go to the local doctor in Smallville or Metropolis. "What are we supposed to do about pre-natal visits? What are we supposed to do when it comes time for me to _have_ this baby?"

'_You and Kal-El will return here in one month's time.' _

"That's it?" He had to be joking.

'_One month's time. Goodbye Lois Lane.'_

Lois realized the finality of the conversation when the bright light and swirling winds again surrounded her before she found herself back in the chamber. She pulled the key out of the slot and walked through the open wall.

As it closed behind her, concealing the portal again, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness. And once they had, Clark was there waiting for her with an expectant smile on his face.

"Well?"

"We managed to pull off a major Kryptonian miracle, Smallville." She looked down and frowned as she put her hand on her abdomen. "Poor little guy, with me as a mother."

Clark's eyes locked on hers in surprise. "We're having a boy?"

"Jor-el wouldn't tell me." Lois shook her head as she stepped into his waiting arms and began to run a hand through his hair. "He wants to see us in a month."

"Why a month?"

"He's _your_ father; you tell me." She shrugged. "He was just very specific that it be a month."

His obvious happiness at the news made Lois' heart flutter furiously with apprehension and indescribable joy because they'd made a life together in more ways than one.

And while their wedding would be one tangible symbol of their commitment to each other, their baby would be something that would connect them for the rest of their lives.

"Smallville, are you all right?" Her fingers continued to gently brush his soft locks back as she saw so many different emotions cross his face. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"For the last few weeks, I've been waking up in the middle of the night with you asleep in my arms." He seemed to explain to her. "I'd hear _your_ heartbeat and there was another flutter that was so faint, I wasn't sure what it was. It should have occurred to me that it was a baby."

"So you're okay with this?" Lois felt her face flush as she anticipated his answer.

"Honey, we've done something together that _I_ wasn't sure was possible." He pulled her flush against him; and Lois smiled. "We created a life and it doesn't matter to me that it's human or Kryptonian. What matters is that it's _ours_ and it's another way that you've made me feel human."

"You are sweet." Her arms wound around his neck and she kissed him. In answer to that he drew her closer as he kissed her back and then sighed deeply.

"What do you hear?" She whispered in his ear, making the assumption that he was listening to the life she was carrying.

"I can hear our baby's heartbeat." He whispered back and she could hear the awe in his voice. "It's a sound like I've never heard before."

"That's because it's a one of a kind sound, Smallville." She leaned back in his arms. "And it's one of a kind because _we_ created it."

"Have I told you lately how happy you make me?" He smiled at her and she could see the truth of his words reflected in his eyes. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much."

"I think you already did." She kissed him again. "Now if you wouldn't mind, we need to get back to the house. Dad's going to be there and he needs to know he's going to be a grandfather."

"That should go well." He mentioned nervously.

"It's like your mother told me, let's not underestimate my dad." She brushed his hair back again_. _"He might just surprise us."

"We'll see." He sighed, keeping his arms around her.

"In the meantime, let's get out of here." She snuggled close. "I'm getting cold."

"Say no more." He grinned as he leaned over and got an arm under her knees and picked her up.

Lois got her arms around his neck again and smiled at him. "I really like this."

"Well you should." He grinned back. "I do it often enough."

"Not that I hear _you_ complaining."

"Why would I complain?" He shifted her weight as he carried her out of the cave. "I get to carry a beautiful woman in my arms who's going to do me the honor of not only marrying me, but having a baby with me."

"And we both know who's going to be changing the diapers." She laughed softly as he rolled his eyes. "Don't we?"

"Me, who else." He smiled back and took her out to the car.

Ten minutes later they were driving up the lane toward the house and Lois saw her father's car parked next to Mrs. Kent's truck. So Clark pulled in behind the truck and turned off the engine.

"Clark, it's going to be fine." Lois grabbed for his hand. "You'd have good reason to be nervous if Dad didn't like you, but he does."

"Let's see how much he likes me when we tell him you're pregnant."

It was the first time she'd heard him say it since she'd told him of her suspicions the night before and she started to cry. _Stupid hormones. _

"I guess this is something I'll have to get used to in the next few months." His soft voice was amused. "And that I shouldn't make any jokes about it being my doing."

"Not if you want to end up back on the couch." She rubbed at her eyes and his arms were around her, comforting her.

"Come on Lois, let's go make a couple of nice people happy." He rubbed her back for a moment and Lois pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled wanly.

"And once we do that, I'd really like to go lay down before dinner." She told him. "It's been kind of a big day and I'm tired."

"We'll do whatever you want." He agreed and got out of the car. She opened her door and he came around, holding his hand out to her.

When she took it he helped her out, keeping a hold of her hand as they walked to the house and she could feel him trembling. "Clark, we can't both be nervous."

"Is that your way of telling me that _I_ can't be nervous?"

"Pretty much." She nodded as they stepped up on the porch and Clark opened the screen door. Lois stepped ahead of him to open the front door and with Clark right behind her, they walked into the house.

"Hi Dad." She said as he closed the door behind them.

_They were about to make two nice people grandparents._

_**~*~**_

"You're looking a little ragged there, Lo." Lois's father stood up as Clark escorted her into the living room and he didn't miss the General's look of concern. "I hope you're letting Martha help you a _little_ bit with the wedding."

"That's just what a bride wants to hear three days before her wedding." Lois frowned back at him. "Thanks Dad."

"I didn't mean it that way and you damn well know it." He growled.

"All right you two." Mom stood up and sighed. "Sam, you really should have been a little more diplomatic."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." Lois sounded pleased with herself.

"And _you_ didn't need to bite your father's head off either, young lady." His mother gave her a stern look. Clark tried not to smile because he'd been on the receiving end of many of those looks when he was growing up. "He wasn't trying to be insensitive, he was just concerned."

He saw her shoulders slump and when she sighed, all he wanted to do was get her up to bed. "I'm sorry Dad, I shouldn't have overreacted."

"And I could have put that to you better Lo, I'm sorry." The frown was still on his face and Clark felt the pressure of Lois' hand against his.

'_Let's get this over with, Smallville.' _

"I'm glad you're both here because Lois and I have something we'd like to talk to you about." He walked with her into the living room and came to a stop next to the couch.

His mother sat down on the far end, an expectant look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by General Lane and he looked back at Clark. "It's good news, I hope."

Lois caught his eye and her face flushed. _'I'll take this.'_

He nodded and she pulled him toward the couch. After they sat down and faced their parents, she didn't mince words. "How would you feel about being grandparents?"

"Oh, honey." Mom smiled at them and tears flooded her eyes.

The General sat quietly, looking absolutely stunned and then he started to blink furiously just before he cleared his throat.

"Dad?"

"Are you all right?" Clark had a pretty good idea of why he was asking, beyond fatherly concern about his daughter's well being. "This isn't a run of the mill baby your going to have."

"I'm fine Dad." Lois' voice was gentle. "We're both fine."

"But you're going to have a baby that's going to be human _and_ Kryptonian." He glanced at Clark for a moment before turning his attention back to Lois. "As far as we know this has never happened before, so we don't know what that means."

"If there was a problem, Jor-El would have said something." She tried to reassure him. "He wants Clark and I to go back to the Fortress in a month and we'll have more news then."

"I want to talk to him." The General looked back at Clark and he could see his future father in law meant business. "My daughter is about to marry a man who isn't from Earth and she's going to have a baby that's only half human. I think it gives me that right."

_He should have seen that coming._

"Sam that may not be possible." Clark's mother said to him.

"Why the hell not?" Mom's comment seemed to agitate him even more. "If you can go up to that fortress and Lois can, then I should be able to seeing as how I _am_ her father."

"Clark?" His mother looked at him curiously.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged before he directed his comments to Lois's father. "It's just that Jor-El probably won't acknowledge you. But if I go, I can let him know you're there and want to talk to him."

"Then let's do it tomorrow." He insisted. "I'm not due back until after the wedding and I understand that you and Lo are off too."

"I can take you myself or you can use the portal." Clark gave him the choice.

"Portal?"

"It's another way of getting up there." He explained. "I just super speed now, but you might get pretty cold."

"A little cold never hurt anyone." The General frowned.

"Dad, I _would_ suggest you use the portal." Lois advised him. "Speaking from experience, it really is the better way to go."

"I don't really care how we get up there, I just want to talk to him." He was a man on a mission. "So if I'm out here at say, 0800 tomorrow morning, can you be ready to go?"

"I can." Clark agreed with a nod. "It'll be a short drive out to the caves just outside of Smallville."

"The portal is in a cave?" He asked and Clark could practically see the wheels turning as the older man processed what he was hearing.

"It's a little hard to explain, but you'll see what I mean when we get out there tomorrow."

"Thank you son."

"It's the least I can do." Clark smiled at him uneasily and took Lois' hand again. "I don't ever want you to have doubts about Lois marrying me."

"I don't have doubts about that Clark, because I know how much you love my daughter and how much she loves you." He sighed and ran a palm down his face. "I'm just a little nervous about her being pregnant and not knowing what to expect."

"Daddy." Lois got up, walked over to her father and sat down in his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders. Clark would bet it was something she hadn't done since she was a kid. "Unless Jor-El says otherwise, we don't have anything to worry about."

"But you're not a parent yet. And until you are, you can't understand what I'm feeling." He then looked at Clark's mother and it appeared as though she wanted to say something. "You can't either Martha, not really. Because you've always known about your son's uniqueness."

_Uniqueness. _Clark had never heard it put that way before.

"I'm new to this and it goes against all logic that you have a boy who looks completely human, but isn't. And my little girl is going to have a baby that won't be completely human either." He sat back and sighed. "So forgive me if I sound like an overprotective father."

"There's nothing to forgive Sam." Mom assured him. "I admit that I do have something of an advantage because I've always known about Clark. But the four of us are in uncharted territory now, the way Jonathan and I were when we found him, because we haven't been through this before."

"Sir, you can ask Jor-El all the questions you want and he'll be honest with you." Clark said to him. "He's always been that way with me."

'_Even when I haven't wanted to hear it.' _He thought to himself.

"Son, why don't you call me Sam." Lois' father sighed again. "Your mother does, so I think it's past time that you do too."

"All right." Clark agreed with a nod and added hesitantly. "Sam."

_That was going to take some getting used to. _

"It's going to be all right Dad." Lois gave him a brief hug and stood up. "I know you trust Clark and Mrs. Kent." She stopped and sighed. "Martha."

"You'll get the hang of it honey, just give it some time." Mom laughed and got up off the couch and Clark followed her lead. "But for now I'd really like to hug my son."

He had to lean over to put his arms around his mother and he felt her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart." Her voice was shaking a little and he had the feeling she was trying not to cry. "For you _and_ Lois."

"I know you are Mom." He held her close.

"I just wish your dad were here to share in all of this with us." She sniffed and Clark knew she was losing the battle.

"So do I." He agreed with a nod and felt the tears in his own eyes. He stepped back and looked at Lois and her father, who were in a tight embrace. "But at least our baby will have _one_ of their grandfathers around. That means a lot."

"And he or she will also have one of their grandmothers too." Lois added, her father's arm still around her shoulders. "And that means just as much."

"Your father and I appreciate that." Mom stepped forward. "Now why don't you get over here and give me a hug." When she got Lois in her arms, he heard her whisper, "Thank you."

Lois started to laugh and Clark felt his cheeks warm when she answered, "I had a little help."

"It would seem so, wouldn't it." His mother laughed with her. "I do wish your mother could be here."

"Dad said that too."

"Only because it's the truth, Lo." He replied and for the first time, Clark saw how much Lois's father still missed his wife.

"Well now that we're all here, we need to decide how we're going to arrange this room for the ceremony and the reception." Mom let go of Lois and took a surreptitious swipe at her eyes.

"We were thinking we could stand in front of the windows." Lois walked toward them and turned around. "I'd originally thought it could be in front of the fireplace, but the minister will probably get a little toasty."

"So if Clark and Oliver are standing with him, do you want to enter from the hall or from upstairs?"

Clark saw Lois glance up and then her cheeks flushed. "My original plan was to follow Chloe down the stairs and have Dad there waiting for me." She sighed and her hand went down to her abdomen, an action that made him smile. "But seeing as how I'm currently carrying a passenger, I'd feel better if we came down the hall instead and I can meet him in the door way."

_She was already protecting their baby. _And thoughClark knew Lois would never admit it, but she was going to be a great mother.

~*~

She didn't think it was possible to love him more than she already did. But it was a little hard not to when he'd given her the gift of his child.

Lois shook her head at the very idea that she was going to have a baby, much less be someone's mother. And she couldn't help but hope that she'd be a good one. But with Mrs. Kent, _Martha_, as an example Lois figured she couldn't screw up too badly. And she'd have Clark right there with her, with the example of his own father to guide _him_.

Clark's mother had tried to persuade the General to stay at the house, but he told her that he'd gotten a room at the _Smallville Inn_ and would stay there until the wedding.

'_You don't need someone else underfoot.' _He'd declared. '_I'll be here for everything you need me for and want me for. But otherwise, I'd feel better if I just stayed out of your way.' _

So after a leisurely dinner, coffee and dessert they said goodnight. And not long after he left for town, Clark got Lois upstairs to bed and she fell asleep, as she usually did, snuggled in his arms.

She woke later that night acutely aware that the tee shirt she was wearing had been pushed up, just below her breasts and she could feel the sensation of warm lips low on her abdomen. And even though they'd been sleeping together since his mother had gone back to Washington after Christmas, this new intimacy was a completely different experience.

She started to shake with anticipation because what he was doing to her made her want him with startling urgency. "What are you doing?" She whispered to him and brushed a sudden trembling hand through his hair.

"I'm letting the baby know that I'm here." He whispered back.

"That's funny." She had the insane urge to giggle as she brushed his shoulder with her leg. "I thought you were doing something else."

"What did you _think_ I was doing?" He looked up at her and his cheeks colored with a blush.

"Something that we're not going to be able to do in a few months." She kept her eyes locked on his. "That's what _I_ thought you were doing."

"Well you've been so sick and I wasn't sure you'd feel up to it." He reached up to pull her shirt down and she stopped him, which earned her a look of surprise.

"You aren't very observant Smallville." She sighed and kept brushing his hair. _She loved the soft feel of it._ "I haven't been sick since I came back from the Fortress."

"Really?"

"Really." She assured him. "So why don't you start kissing your way back up here and we'll see what happens."

"Lois." He frowned. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Don't tell me you've lost your nerve because I'm awake." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what I mean." He shook his head. "I mean, what about the baby?"

"The baby will be fine." She tried to calm him. "As long as it doesn't get uncomfortable, we can."

She knew about that only because she'd done a little research into the matter when she began to suspect that she might be pregnant.

"Lois, I'm not so sure _I'm_ comfortable with it." It sounded as though he was apologizing.

_Poor Smallville._

"Then we'll table that activity for the night, but there's nothing that's stopping you from kissing me." She placated him and he grinned.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Right about there is good." She smiled back as his head dipped and she felt the warmth of his lips again and without thinking about it, she arched into him.

"Lois!"

"I'm sorry honey, reflex."

"I love it when you call me 'Honey'." His voice had dropped back to a whisper, almost as though he didn't want her to hear it.

"Now you know how _I_ feel." her own voice had gotten a little breathy as she replied and the bed dipped as he moved back up to lay next to her. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think I'll start with this." he pressed his lips lightly against hers, but wouldn't kiss her. It was a game they played with each other because it was usually a prelude to something more. But since physical intimacy was out, Lois waited to see what he was going to do.

"Do you ever think about the night that we almost made love?" His question rumbled near her ear.

_When _didn't_ she? _She nodded in response.

"As much as I loved making love with you, I think about that night because it was the first time I got to touch you." He explained to her. "The way a man wants to touch the woman he loves."

_Wow. _

"Are you telling me that's what you want to do now?" He nodded, suddenly too shy to actually say it and Lois smiled. "You are sweet."

"Lois, you've given me your heart and your body and now you're going to give me a baby." Clark skimmed his hand across her abdomen again and the muscles fluttered at his touch. "And I don't think I'll ever really be able to thank you for that."

"You can start by shutting up and kissing me senseless." She suggested as she put her hand on his cheek. "So how about it Clarkie?"

His lips were on hers in moments and this time he wasn't teasing.

He was gentle in his insistence that she let him in, but insistent nonetheless and Lois complied without any hesitation. Why would she when it was what she wanted so much?

What she _really_ wanted even more though, was the reassuring feel of his weight on her and she tugged on him, but he shook his head and she knew what that meant. The baby.

_He was going to be such a good father. _

So with their lips and tongues battling to see who could drive each other the more crazy, she pushed on his chest and he rolled onto his back.

_This could get interesting._

"I thought we were going to do what _I _wanted." His husky voice made her smile.

"I changed my mind." She sat up and got a leg over him to straddle his waist, watching his reaction as she did. "So sue me."

"I've got a better idea." He shook his head and reached a hand up to cup the back of her head and brought her back down where he wanted. It wasn't often that he was so forceful and even though she probably shouldn't have, she felt a thrill run through her, right down to her toes as he kissed her.

And as she kissed him back, she felt his other hand slip under her tee shirt and caress her lower back. It was her weak spot and he knew it.

"Hey!" She put her hands on his shoulders and boosted herself back up. "What's with the caveman tactics?"

"You weren't exactly trying to stop me." Clark pointed out the obvious and she feigned a frown.

"You took me by surprise."

"And _you_ didn't seem to mind." He answered with an insufferably smug grin as he continued to brush his fingers across her sensitive skin. "Just admit it Lois, you love it when I act like a caveman."

"Only because you're such a Boy Scout most of the time." She pointed out the obvious to him.

"And you love it when I act like a Boy Scout." He laughed because he knew he was right. "Face it Lois, you just love _me_."

"Says who?" If he thought he was going to one-up her, he had another thing coming.

"Says that baby your carrying." His eyes began to sparkle and he blinked to clear them.

_He really was so sweet._

"So our baby's talking to you?" She asked him.

"It's a Kryptonian thing." He offered a lame explanation, knowing that Lois wouldn't believe it.

"Yea, right." She shook her head. "You really expect me to buy that?"

"It was worth a shot." Clark laughed easily and shrugged. "So do you still want me to kiss you senseless?"

"You have to ask?" She gripped his shoulders and his smile widened.

"I guess not." He replied as Lois leaned over and kissed him, the touch of his hands pressing her body close to his and they roamed up and down her back. And it was plainly evident as she stretched out on top of him what his body wanted from her.

"Are you sure you want to skip it?" She whispered.

"No." He told her honestly. "But until we get the okay-"

She nodded in understanding as he caught her lips with his again and nudged them open. He'd gotten really good at that and she sighed in contentment as he deepened their kiss.

Lois was so focused on what he was doing to her and how it made her feel that she didn't hear the soft knock at the door, but she felt Clark start.

"Lois, go back to sleep." Martha's voice was firm and wouldn't brook any nonsense. "Clark, she needs her rest."

And she was gone.

"If you ever had any doubts that Mom didn't think of you as part of our family, she just proved it." He laughed again and held her. "She'd do that to me a lot when I was little."

"You?"

"I'd be up late reading." She felt him nod. "I'd be under the covers with a flashlight and I thought she didn't know."

"Your mother knows everything Clark." Lois sighed. "I have to admit that it's nice to know that she thinks of me as one of her children."

"Honey, she's felt that way about you for a long time." His lips nuzzled her hair. "Even before we started dating."

"And now we're going to make her a grandmother." She smiled at the idea.

"And don't think she isn't already counting the days."

"I know how she feels." Lois couldn't help but admit it. "And that feels weird."

"I know it does." Clark nodded again and then predicted. "But you'll get used to it."

"What about you?"

"I already am."

~*~

At 7:55 a.m. the next morning Clark was in the kitchen, pacing.

Mom couldn't talk him into eating anything for breakfast because his stomach was in knots and frankly, he just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

With two days to go before the wedding, Lois had decided to stay at the house and work on last minute details, letting her father and future husband make the trek to the caves.

As a result, she was still in bed and more than anything, he just wanted to be up there with them.

It surprised him how quickly he'd adjusted to the news of being a father. But then, he'd adjusted to his feelings changing for Lois pretty quickly too. And he couldn't help but think about the good things that had happened in his life as a result.

"You're working yourself into a state." His mother's worried voice got him to turn toward the living room, where she'd just come in from outside. "If there were more time, I'd send you out to the barn and have you put fresh hay down in the horse stalls."

"I still can." He offered and walked toward the front door. "Super speed comes in handy."

"It wasn't what I meant and you know that." She frowned at him and he nodded.

"I know what you meant." _How could he explain it to her? _"It's just that Dad ended up in a coma because of Jor-El and I don't want something like that to happen to Lois's father."

"As I recall, your dad ended up that way because he was trying to save you." She put a hand on his arm. "The circumstances _are_ different."

"I know." He sighed and glanced toward the Grandfather's clock; 7:58.

"Clark, I know you'd much rather be upstairs with Lois." She put a hand on his cheek to get his attention. "But Sam is only doing what a good parent does, he's looking after his child."

"I know." He repeated and wished he weren't so worried about what his Kryptonian father was going to say, or do. The lessons he'd taught Clark over the years hadn't always come in ways he expected.

The sound of an engine caught his ear as it came down the lane and Clark sighed again. "Sam's here."

"Well then, go open the door and make him feel welcome." Mom smiled at him and started toward the kitchen. "I'm going to see if there's any coffee left in the pot."

The clock chimed the hour and just as Clark got to the front door, he saw Lois's father step up on the porch and a moment later heard the doorbell.

He opened it and the General, _Sam,_ seemed surprised to see him there so quickly. "0800 on the nose." He grinned. "Nothing says more about a man who's punctual."

"Good morning, sir." Clark opened the door wide and couldn't help but notice that he was in civilian clothes. "Please come in. Mom's in the kitchen and Lois is still asleep."

"I'm glad to hear it; she needs her rest." He nodded his approval as he stepped inside and Clark closed the door behind him. "She _is_ sleeping for two now."

"Good morning Sam." Mom came out of the kitchen and met them in the living room. "I can start some fresh coffee if you'd like to wait for a cup before you go."

"Thank you Martha, but I'd really like to get going." He shook his head, glancing at Clark. "But if I could take a rain check until we get back, that would be fine. The _Smallville Inn_ is a nice little place, but their coffee could use a little help."

"So you slept well?"

"As well as a body can in a strange bed." Sam remarked with a shrug. "But the room is clean, the water is hot and they have a wake up service. So it's not bad at all."

"That's good to hear." Mom looked relieved because she'd been concerned that he wouldn't be comfortable.

"Well son, if you're ready let's head out." He seemed to be finished with the small talk and turned back for the hall.

"It'll be fine." Mom squeezed his arm.

He nodded and followed Sam to the door .

If he had any question about the symbols he saw on the cave walls ten minutes later, Sam Lane didn't ask. Clark figured that he was so focused on the coming discussion that he might not even have seen them as they walked into the large space.

He approached the cave wall and waited for the access panel so he could open the door to the portal. Once he'd done that and the wall had recessed, he squinted against the bright light.

He'd forewarned the General about what would happen and maybe it shouldn't have surprised him to see Lois's father approach the whole experience as though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

Clark pulled the key out of his pocket and dropped it into its slot in the table. The winds grew fierce and the light got even brighter before it calmed and they were at the Fortress.

As they walked further inside, Clark hoped that Jor-El wouldn't realize he was there just yet because he wanted to give Sam time to look around.

"Well I'll be damned." His eyes darted everywhere, trying to see everything all at once. "This is quite a place you have here."

'_Kal-El, my son.' _

"Jor-El, I've brought someone with me who would like to talk to you." He stood quietly. "Lois's father, General Sam Lane."

'_General Lane.' _Sam was startled, looking around to see where the voice was coming from. _'Your daughter has been given a great responsibility.' _

"We're pretty happy about it ourselves." He smiled before a look of apprehension crossed his face. "How _is_ my daughter?"

'_She and her child are both well.' _The answer was simple, as Clark knew it would be.

"How do you know that? She hasn't even seen a doctor yet."

'_She has mated with a son from the House of El.' _Jor-El replied and it seemed to Clark it was all the explanation he felt Sam needed._ 'I will examine her more thoroughly to be sure that the mixing of their species is progressing.'_

"Will she have a normal pregnancy?" Clark asked because he didn't know himself.

'_The mixing of Kryptonian and human has never been successful until now my son, so I cannot be sure how long it will be.' _That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. _'Kryptonian gestation is short but human gestation is three quarters of an Earth year.' _

"So it could be somewhere in the middle." Sam figured.

'_I will know more when they return.' _

"All right."

'_You need not be concerned, General Lane.' _Jor-El inexplicably added more. '_Their child will bring them great joy, as children are meant to do.'_

"Not that it matters, but can you tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" Sam asked and then smiled hesitantly at Clark. "Can't hurt to ask."

'_The House of El will continue with this and other offspring.' _

Clark never figured his Kryptonian father for being evasive.

Wait.

Did he say _other _offspring?

'_There will be more in time.' _Jor-El seemed to read Clark's mind. _'It is as it was meant to be.'_

"So how does Lois fit into all of this?" Her father asked his.

'_Kal-El has always known when he would meet his mate.' _

Really?

'_Only after he was reborn,' _He did it again. '_But for too long he would not see who his true mate was.' _

Lois was never going to let him live this down and he grinned.

"So I don't have anything to worry about?" Clark heard the concern in his voice and wondered if he was still uneasy about the situation.

'_Trust in my son. He will see that no harm comes to your daughter or their child.'_

And it was quiet.

"I guess that's it then." He glanced around the structure and shook his head. "If you don't mind my saying so son, you don't really fit in here. And maybe that's because I see you the way Lois does.

"You're a nice young man from a decent family, who was raised by two people who love you. You've started a career as a reporter and you've given your heart to my daughter.

"And yet here we are, in a place unlike anything I've ever seen and I still see you as the Kansas farm boy that my Lo fell in love with."

"All of the credit goes to my parents." Clark said to him as they walked together out of the fortress. "They both taught me what it is to be human."

"And what about Lois?"

"She makes me _feel_ human." He said simply. "I've never felt that with any other girl."

"_No_ other girl?" Sam looked understandably dubious and Clark knew why.

"No sir." He was completely honest. "I was keeping my secret from her because I was afraid she'd see me differently. And when I finally _did_ tell her, she just wanted to ignore it."

"She couldn't accept the whole package."

"And that's the difference between them." Clark shook his head. "Lois has accepted everything about me, no matter how weird she might think it is because it's part of who I am. And now it's going to be a part of who our baby is."

Sam chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be a good father, Clark. And once she gets used to the idea, Lo's going to be a good mother too."

"We'll be learning together."

"That's the way it should be." He nodded as they were transported back through the portal to the chamber and the cave wall closed behind them.

After they stepped out, he heard Lois' father sigh and Clark glanced over at him. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern, "I know it's a lot to accept."

"It is, but I figure if my daughter can accept it, I can too." He nodded firmly. "Now let's get back to the farm. Your mother has a pot of coffee with my name on it."

"She _does_ make the best coffee in Lowell County." Clark laughed because he knew his mother would disagree.

"Then that's all the more reason to get the hell out of here." Sam grinned back at him. "So lead the way."

And he did.

~*~

"Lois would you be careful, that's heavy." Clark walked up to her, pulled the small box of wedding favors out of her hands and dropped it on the couch.

_Don't roll your eyes, Lois. _So she sighed instead.

"Smallville, in case you've forgotten we're getting married tomorrow and the house isn't ready yet." Lois felt the need to remind him. "And we're depending on total strangers to make sure all of the flowers are arranged while we get ready."

"I told you that I could do it." He reminded her and she shook her head.

"With your sense of design? I don't think so."

"Well-" She knew he wouldn't be able to dispute her. "Okay, I'll give you that."

"Only because you know I'm right." She gave him a cheeky smile and he kissed her. "Besides, your mom and I are depending on you to do the heavy lifting and clear this room out after the rehearsal."

"Your wish is my command." He teased her and she kissed him back. "Oliver and Chloe and Jimmy will be here in a few minutes."

"And I think it would be a good time to tell them about the baby." Lois got her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking a lot about it and they really should know before the ceremony."

He caught her around her waist and drew her close. "You just let me know when you're ready and we'll tell them together."

"Lois, we've got one more fitting for your dress before tomorrow." Martha called from the stairs. "And Clark, you need to call Sam and ask him if he would pick up your suit from the dry cleaners."

"I picked it up yesterday." Clark told her, his arms still around Lois. "I meant to tell you that, but you and Lois were in town talking to the minister."

"Thank you honey." She walked into the living room. "That's one less thing to worry about."

"Don't worry about it- Martha." _It'll get easier. _"Between the two of us, we've got this thing covered."

"That's good to know." She patted Lois's arm, a comforting gesture that had become habit and she appreciated it. "Now why don't you both help me get the refreshments on the table. Our guests will be here any time now."

He let her go and they followed his mother into the kitchen just as the front doorbell rang. "That's probably your father."

"I'll get it." Lois told her and turned back for the hall. When she reached the door and then opened it, Dad was there as Martha thought he would be.

"Hi Dad." She reached up and hugged him, which he returned.

_He was getting the hang of it._

"How's the mother to be doing?" He caught her eye. He'd taken to calling her that since he and Clark had come back from the Fortress the day before and she smiled.

"We're both fine. And I'm not getting sick anymore, so that's even better." She informed him.

"That's good." He seemed relieved. "Your mother had a heck of a time with morning sickness when she was carrying Lucy. We never really understood why because she never had it that bad with you. We always thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

_Lucy._

"Dad?" She mentioned her sister's name, knowing the General would understand.

"I'm sorry." He reluctantly shook his head. "I've used every contact I have and called in some favors to try and track her down. But Lucy just doesn't want to be found."

"Thanks for trying." She took his coat and hung it up and then took his arm to walk him back to the kitchen.

"She'll come back to us eventually." He tried to comfort her. "Once she finds out that she's going to be an aunt, she won't be able to stay away."

"That's if she ever _does_ find out."

"Buck up Lo." He patted the hand she had on his arm. "I've put the word out to anyone who may know her or know of her that her sister's going to have a baby and that she needs to come home."

"Still no word from Lucy?" Martha asked as she stood at the kitchen sink, filling the coffee pot with water.

"I've struck out everywhere I've tried." He shook his head again. "I'll be damned if I know where that girl is."

Clark wore a frown of concern and Lois knew he was worried about _her_. So she let go of her father's arm and walked into Clark's. "Don't look so worried Smallville. I'm not going to let this ruin our day."

She felt his cheek rest on her hair and he sighed. "I know you wanted her here."

"Well, we don't always get what we want." She held him close. "But the important thing is that we're getting married and our parents are going to be here."

He pulled back and gave her a hesitant smile. "There's a lot to be thankful for with that."

"There is." She gave him a brief kiss and pulled out of his arms. "Now is there anything I can help you with Martha?"

"We're all set, so-" Martha started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Clark would you get that for me please?"

"Sure Mom." He gave Lois a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen,

"So are you going to tell them?" Martha asked.

"We decided that we'll do it tonight." Lois told her. "I thought they should know before the ceremony and Clark agreed."

"You just let me know how you want to take care of that and your dad and I will go along with it."

"Thanks."

"Well there's the bride to be." Lois turned to the sound of her cousin's cheery voice. Her dress bag was hanging over her arm and in her other hand, she held a shoe box. "I've brought all of my maid of honor finery and just need a place to put it."

"I'll take that for you." Martha held out her hands. "The minister isn't here yet, so we've got some time."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." She handed over the bag and box and then hugged her uncle. "Hi Uncle Sam."

"Hello yourself Chloe." He hugged her back before he let her go. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to step out on the porch to have a cigar and wait for the minister."

'_Thanks Dad.' _Lois smiled at him in gratitude because with her father outside they wouldn't have an audience. She watched him as he walked to the front door, opened it and then stepped outside.

"So are you getting the jitters yet Lo?" Chloe seemed oblivious to what was happening as the door closed behind her uncle.

"I'm way past the jitters Chlo." Lois glanced at Clark, which didn't seem to go unnoticed by a certain CEO of Queen Industries.

He definitely suspected that something was going on.

"You know Lo, almost being married really agrees with you." Chloe remarked and got a curious look on her face. "You're practically glowing."

Ollie's smooth voice had an edge to it that Lois didn't like. "And I'm sure they're going to tell us why."

"You look like your practically walking on air, CK." Jimmy grinned and Clark's face flushed when he smiled.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." He said simply.

"Lo, are you okay?" Chloe asked and Lois knew it was time to tell them.

"Fine, just a little tired." She replied and the look of suspicion on Ollie's face turned to a frown. _He knew_, but why didn't he look happy about it?

"So why do you two look like the proverbial cats who swallowed the canaries?" Chloe asked them and it was Lois' turn to flush as she and Clark spared another glance at each other and he took her hand.

"Well-" Lois grasped it nervously and took a breath. "Smallville and I got an unexpected wedding present."

"What is it?" Her cousin was fairly bursting with curiosity. "It's not Lucy, is it?"

"No. My baby sister is still AWOL."

"Then what-" It seemed to dawn on her what Lois was getting at. "Oh, Lo. Are you serious?"

"What is it Chloe?" Jimmy asked his girlfriend, not seeming to understand what Chloe and Ollie apparently did.

"Lois, why don't you just say it so it's all out in the open."

_What was his problem?_

"Okay, here it is." She took another breath. "Clark and I are having a baby."

"Oh my god!" Chloe grabbed her into a hug and Lois could feel her body shaking. "Oh my god!"

"Congratulations CK." She heard Jimmy as she hugged her cousin back. "That's fantastic."

"Thanks Jimmy."

When Chloe finally let her go, Lois saw that Ollie's look had changed again to one of worry; deep worry.

"Chloe, would you and Jimmy mind keeping Dad company for a minute?"

"Sure thing." Lois could see that it was the last thing she wanted to do, but did it anyway and grabbed Jimmy's coat sleeve. "Come on Jimmy. It's time that you and Uncle Sam were properly introduced."

And they were gone.

Ollie waited until the door closed behind them and he folded his arms across his chest. "A baby?"

"No one was more surprised than we were." Lois nodded and when Clark's hand closed around hers again, Ollie shot a look at him.

"You said that it couldn't happen."

_This was just great._

"Oliver, I never said that." Clark shook his head in disagreement. "I said that I wasn't sure and I _wasn't_ until Jor-El told us differently a couple of days ago."

"Do your parents know?"

"They know."

"And you're all right?" His attention zeroed back in on Lois. "Everything's okay?"

"We're fine Ollie." Her hand went automatically to her abdomen, "Though not being able to drink coffee hasn't been a lot of fun. Just ask Clark."

"Lois."

"Well that would explain why I haven't been seeing empty coffee cups all over your desk." He seemed to relax, just a little. "So what _are_ the cups I've been seeing?"

"Herbal tea." She sighed when a grin broke across his face and then he laughed. And when he _kept_ laughing, Lois frowned. "I don't think it's very funny."

"You drinking herbal tea." He ignored her and kept laughing. "I never thought I'd see it happen."

"Some things are more important than coffee." She leaned against Clark and felt a kiss in her hair. "Much more important."

"You sure you're okay." he attempted to regain his composure.

"We're fine, really." Lois reassured him. "Clark won't let me lift anything heavier that a piece of paper."

"Good man." He smiled at them before he stepped forward and put his arms around her. "Lois, for once in your life don't be stubborn and let him take care of you."

"Ollie." She pulled away from him. _'I can--'_

"I know, you can take care of yourself." He anticipated what she wanted to say as he backed up and shoved his hands in the front pockets his jeans. "But this isn't just about you, this is about that life you're carrying."

"And it's something that's always on my mind."

He was serious again and looked at both Lois and Clark. "If you need anything, for yourselves or for your baby, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Oliver." And he took Lois' hand again. "But I can take care of my family."

"I have no doubt you can Clark, but regardless, my offer stands." Ollie wouldn't retract it.

"We appreciate that." Lois assured him as the door opened and Jimmy, Chloe, Lois's father and the minister walked into the house. Mom came down a moment later and Lois realized that she'd been waiting for the right time to come back downstairs.

"Good afternoon Reverend." Martha held her hand out and greeted him.

"Good afternoon Martha." He shook it and glanced around the living room. "So this is where our two young people are going to get married."

"It'll be easier to visualize when we get the furniture out of here." Lois felt the need to apologize.

"It's quite all right Lois." He chuckled. "We've got a clear path to do a walk through, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." She was getting defensive and it irritated her.

"You're a bride who wants her wedding day to go off without a hitch." He smiled at her. "And it's perfectly natural to be concerned about the details. Now, if the both of you are ready, let's get this rehearsal underway."

He was straightforward and Lois liked that.

With a smooth calm that came from years of handling nervous brides and jittery grooms, the minister directed them, the best man and maid of honor _and_ the father of the bride and mother of the groom to take their places. And as Lois had asked him to do, Jimmy recorded the event with a video camera and some still shots.

It was something she wanted to look back at years later and reminisce about one of the happiest time of their lives. Because the truth was, she'd never been so happy.

~*~

To say that they should have thought through the pre-wedding routine was an understatement. But there they were, in the final countdown the morning of their wedding and Lois was trying like crazy to avoid seeing him.

He never would have taken her as someone who was superstitious. But he'd found himself, the last night before they were married, sleeping by himself while Lois slept with his mother; reminding him that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

She would have put him downstairs on the couch, but he'd moved that, and all the other furniture into the attic until after the reception. And Lois had made him promise to put the living room back in order before they left for their honeymoon.

Oliver had given them use of the Queen Industries jet to fly to Hawaii and Clark didn't have the heart to turn him down. His sincerity in offering them passage and free run of the ocean front condominium on Oahu was something that neither he nor Lois could refuse.

And to be perfectly honest, they really didn't want to.

'_Consider this your Christmas present and your wedding present. And don't tell me that it's too much.' _He'd chided them with a smile after dinner on Christmas Day. _'The condo sits there empty more than it should and I don't have any reason to leave Metropolis while you're gone.'_

Lois had pointed out that they hadn't set a date yet and Oliver had replied that it didn't matter. _'Besides, if something comes up, there's always First Class.'_

And it was settled.

So with ten minutes to go before the ceremony, Clark was downstairs in the dark suit that Lois had picked out for him. The silver gray tie he was wearing wasn't something he would have considered under ordinary circumstances, but this wasn't exactly an ordinary day.

His hands had been shaking so badly when he'd tried to tie his tie just a few minutes earlier that Oliver had to do it for him. And when his mother came up the stairs to tell him that Lois was just about ready she pinned a peach rose boutonniere to the lapel of his jacket, just over his heart; and then did the same for Oliver.

It matched the roses that were in Lois's bouquet and he only knew that after he'd gone downstairs and taken a peak inside the cooler on the back porch, where it was keeping along with Chloe's smaller version.

It had been decided that the minister would walk into the living room from the kitchen first and wait for a nod from Oliver that the bride was ready. Then he would motion the groom and the best man forward to join him in front of the windows.

Once they'd done that, Chloe would leave Dad's office, which Mom had said that they could use as a brides room, and walk ahead of them into the kitchen, taking the same route.

It was slightly different then they'd originally planned, but the minister thought everything would flow better if everyone came from the same direction. And once they'd walked through it a couple of times, Lois had wholeheartedly agreed.

To Clark it didn't really matter as long as the end result still had them married, but it was important to Lois and he'd do whatever it took to make her wedding day as perfect as possible.

He pushed the sleeve of his suit coat up so he could check the time.

_Five minutes._

He started at the sudden clap on his shoulder from his best man. And when Clark turned to face him, he was grinning "Would you relax? I haven't seen you this tense since Lois refused to kiss you for twenty-four hours."

"I never thought it would be the longest twenty-four hours of my life." Clark admitted to his friend. "I knew I cared about her, but I didn't realize how much until I couldn't touch her. I'd gotten so used to it that I took it for granted."

"I know."

"Oliver, I'm not talking about kissing her." _Why did he feel the need to explain? _"It was the simple things like holding her hand or touching her hair, having her in my arms when we'd be on the couch watching a movie or carrying her upstairs to bed. Knowing that she was just out my reach and not being able to touch her made me realize that I really was falling in love with her."

"I envy you, you know." Oliver had a smile on his face. "I never had that, not even with Lois. We never seemed to slow down enough to enjoy moments like that because I always had to be at a fundraising dinner or a cocktail party.

"She never said it, but I know she hated them. Always having to smile, to make small talk and pretend to be interested in things that weren't very interesting.

"With you, she can really be herself because she trusts you in a way she never trusted me. She knows that she'll always come first with you and that no one will ever love her as much as you do."

"There's someone out there for you who _will_ love those things." Clark answered him with a smile of his own. "Some girl who will hate the idea of sitting on a couch and watching a movie because she'd rather be out sharing your life with _you_."

"I'm not holding my breath, Boy Scout." He shook his head. "Because with my life the way it is, I don't see a woman fitting into it."

"That's because you haven't met the right woman yet."

Oliver laughed softly, mindful of the small gathering of guests waiting in the living room. "Listen to you. A year ago, you were tying yourself up in knots because you were falling hard for Lois and it scared you to death."

"And look where we are now." Clark reminded him. "I stopped fighting it and not only are we're getting married, but we're having a baby."

"CK?" Jimmy's quiet voice caught the groom's attention. "Lois's father says they're ready."

And his heart stopped.

_He was getting married._

"Let's go Clark. You need to make an honest woman out of Lois." He chuckled and put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"I heard that." Clark smiled at the irritated sound of Lois's low voice, but he'd bet a week's salary that she was laughing.

"You were supposed to." Oliver called back softly and then he felt a gentle nudge because his feet suddenly forgot how to move. "Time to go."

He took a deep breath to get his racing heart to slow and with another deep breath, walked into the living room with his friend at his side. Most of the faces were so familiar to him as he and Oliver approached the minister; the Hubbard's and the Carmichael's to name a couple of families. There were also some unfamiliar faces and a few military uniforms; those had to be Lois's guests.

"The ring!" Clark panicked momentarily because he'd forgotten to make sure Oliver had it.

"Relax." He reassured him. "It's tucked safely in my breast pocket."

"Good."

"But did you stop to think that Lois might have forgotten to give yours to Chloe?" Oliver laughed again as they took their places and if they hadn't been standing in front of a room full of guests, Clark would have glared at him.

The minister's wife began to play 'The Wedding March' on Grandma Kent's old upright piano and Clark tried not to lock his knees as he stood and waited, folding his hands nervously together in front of him.

With a quick glance he saw that Jimmy had positioning himself in the doorway of the living room, with the video camera. He stopped for a moment and a slow smile broke across his face as Chloe rounded the corner into the kitchen and came into view. And just as quickly he seemed to remember the role he was playing in the wedding and looked into the viewfinder.

Clark couldn't help smiling himself as he saw his friend walk through the kitchen and into the living room. She stole a brief glance at Jimmy and smiled before she caught Clark's eye and smiled at him.

He didn't think he'd ever remember what she wore the day she stood up with her cousin to witness their marriage because as soon as Lois came into view, her hand tucked into her father's arm all Clark could see was her.

And what he saw nearly took his breath away.

The only thing Lois would tell him about the dress was that it was the color of pale champagne and not much more. It was a pretty simple design from what he could see because she was holding the bouquet of flowers in front of her.

And the way she was holding them, it was almost as though she was trying to camouflage the baby.

'I'm showing.' He heard her whisper because she must have seen him looking at the flowers and then his eyes locked with hers in wonder.

_Really?_

~*~

It had been a hell of a surprise to wake up on the morning of her wedding only to find out that at two months pregnant, she was suddenly showing.

Something had obviously changed overnight and Lois wondered if perhaps she and Clark should get up to the Fortress as quickly as possible. But Jor-El had said a month and not knowing how a human/ Kryptonian pregnancy was supposed to work, she realized that she'd have to trust him.

She just hoped that it didn't accelerate at such a rate that she and Clark would be coming home from their honeymoon with a newborn.

Martha had had to let her dress out the night before and was afraid she'd let it out too much, but after the shock of Lois' newly blossomed figure reflecting back in the mirror wore off, she was glad that she had.

The dress she'd ultimately picked had a 1940's flair to it and Lois wasn't exactly sure what had drawn her to it. Maybe it was because of the simple lines, the lack of adornment or just the feel of the silk against her skin.

The material followed her curves with a whisper touch, but wasn't form fitting. It did however; end up accenting the new life she was carrying and if it had just been about her, it wouldn't have concerned her so much.

But she didn't want the Kent's neighbors thinking any less of Clark because they thought that he had to marry his pregnant girlfriend.

'_They put the cart before the horse.' _Great-Grandma Lane might have said.

She also knew, however, that Clark wouldn't care and he would tell her so. They knew that they were getting married because they wanted to and it wasn't anybody's business if she was pregnant or not.

Martha checked on her one last time before Oliver presented himself to walk the mother of the groom to her seat and she fussed as much as if she was the mother of the bride.

She noticed the slight swell, nearly imperceptible under Lois's dress but told her it was unlikely anyone else would. She confessed that the only reason _she_ noticed was that she'd seen Lois in it the night before.

When she expressed her concern, Martha hugged her and told her not to worry. "Folks around here think the world of Clark and they mind their own business."

And with a kiss on her cheek, she then took Oliver's arm and he walked her out of Mr. Kent's office.

She looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror Clark had brought down from his mother's room and frowned. "Maybe I should have worn a veil."

"You look beautiful the way you are Lo." Chloe tried to soothe her. "I don't think a veil would have worked with this dress."

"Are you sure?" _Great. _She was having second thoughts _now_, five minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle.

"With your hair curled and pulled partly back the way it is, the flowers we arranged around the clasp is perfect."

"Thanks, Chloe." She grasped her cousin's hand and tried to smile because she was so nervous and wished she wasn't. She brushed the loose tendrils back from her face and sighed when they bounced right back in place.

"Don't fiddle with your hair, it's just the way you want it."

She turned toward the door and she noticed that Martha had left it open. She heard the soft tones of Clark and Oliver's voices drifting in from the kitchen and though she knew she shouldn't do it, padded to the doorway to listen.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." Lois put a finger to her lips and whispered. "I'm eavesdropping."

"Lois!"

"Shh." She said again and smiled. "I know it's terrible, but I'm dying to hear what they're saying."

"This coming from the girl who got annoyed that Clark was listening in on your conversation with Lana." Chloe scolded her and Lois felt a touch on her arm as she got Lois' attention. "You know that she sent flowers."

"I know." Lois sighed. "She had nerve. Sending red roses with a card that said 'I love you.'"

"So what did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything." She grinned. "After they were delivered, Clark burned the card and gave the roses to his mother. And then _she_ took them to Mr. Kent."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Don't be." Lois shook her head. "I actually wasn't surprised that she did it, but I've never seen him so upset and _that_ I didn't like."

"You've got yourself a keeper Lo." Chloe smiled at her.

"Don't I know it." She smiled back and kissed her cousin's cheek. "Now shush."

'_Oliver, I'm not talking about kissing her.' _Lois heard the voice of her groom. _'It was the simple things like holding her hand or touching her hair, having her in my arms when we'd be on the couch watching a movie or carrying her upstairs to bed. Knowing that she was just out my reach and not being able to touch her made me realize that I really was falling in love with her.'_

'_I envy you, you know.' _She heard Ollie's reply. _'I never had that, not even with Lois. We never seemed to slow down enough to enjoy moments like that because I always had to be at a fundraising dinner or a cocktail party._

'_She never said it, but I know she hated them. Always having to smile, to make small talk and pretend to be interested in things that weren't very interesting._

'_With you, she can really be herself because she trusts you in a way she never trusted me. She knows that she'll always come first with you and that no one will ever love her as much as you do.'_

"What the devil are you girls doing?" The voice of the General brought Lois up short. She was face to face with her father, in his Class A uniform and the peach rose boutonniere Lois had pinned on his coat earlier.

_Oops._

"Lois, I thought I taught you better than that." He smiled at her. "If you're going to surveil a target, do it so that you don't get caught."

"We weren't-" Chloe shook her head.

"Yes we were Chlo." She faced her father. "So is that the fatherly advice I'm getting on my wedding day?"

"Give me some credit Lo." He handed Chloe her bouquet and then presented Lois with hers. "If you can find a measure of the happiness with Clark that I found in the short time I had with your mother, you'll have a good life together."

_She didn't know he had it in him. _

"Thank you Daddy." She blinked and then blinked again, furiously.

"Lois, don't you dare cry." Chloe admonished her even as she tried to keep her own tears at bay. "We don't have time to fix your face."

Her father grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Martha told me that your little stowaway is showing. Are you all right?"

She spread her arms slightly to show her father. "We're fine Dad, even though it surprised me that I can already see this little one."

"I'm glad you're doing well." He nodded and couldn't seem to take his eyes off her ever so slightly rounded figure. "It's hard to believe that my baby girl is going to have a baby."

"Not for a few months yet." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "But for now, I'd really like to get married."

"Then let's get this show on the road. Chloe, would you tell that young man of yours that Lois is ready?"

"Sure Uncle Sam." She stepped out of the room and a moment later Lois heard jimmy.

'_CK? Lois's father says they're ready.'_

And her heart stopped.

She was getting married.

'_Let's go Clark. You need to make an honest woman out of Lois.' _She shouldn't have wanted to laugh at her ex's attempt at humor but she did, quietly.

"I heard that." She answered him, knowing that he was expecting it.

'_You were supposed to.' _Oliver called back softly and then she heard him say to Clark, "Time to go."

_Oh, god. _And she closed her eyes. _This was really it._

"Stay with me Lo." She felt the pressure of her father's hand and he sounded worried. "This is the hard part because you haven't seen him yet, so take a deep breath and relax. Once you _do_ see him, you'll feel a lot better."

"You sure about that?" Lois was feeling lightheaded, but did as her father instructed and breathed deeply.

"I'm speaking from experience." His grip stayed strong. "And you'll see what I mean in a minute."

"Well, the boy's are on their way." Chloe was smiling as she came in, but that quickly turned to a frown of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Last minute nerves." The General answered for her. "So let's get her up the aisle so she can marry that boy."

"Dad." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him but instead, took his arm.

"You can argue with me after the ceremony." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "But for now, we've got more important things to do."

As Chloe started out the door and walked toward the kitchen, Lois's father put a reassuring hand over the one that held his arm and he walked her out, just behind his niece.

Her heart started to jackhammer as 'The Wedding March' began and she realized that the two short months of planning had come down to this and she wanted it to be perfect.

Not so much for her, though she did want it to be, but more for Clark. She wanted him to look back on this day as one of the happiest of his life and know that there were more happy days in store for them too.

What was it that Jor-El had said to him about children? '_There will be more in time. It is as it was meant to be.'_

It was still odd to think that perhaps they really were meant to be. Why else would she have found him in the cornfield when she'd first come to Smallville? Or stayed with his family, twice before she moved in once and for all? What had always compelled her to stick around and then keep coming back, other than her baby cousin?

She wouldn't admit to herself for far too long that it was a certain dark haired, blue eyed farm boy. But it was that same farm boy who'd eventually won her heart without really trying and had also decided to see what life was like beyond the farm.

He was so different now from the boy she knew as the senior in high school. He'd grown into a young man who was now working across the desk from her as a cub reporter at _The Daily Planet _and starting to make a name for himself_._

As she and her father rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen, Lois's heart squeezed in her chest at the sight of the man she was about to spend the rest of her life with.

He looked so grown up and she couldn't ever remember him being so handsome. And then she wanted him to know what she hadn't had the chance to tell him yet and whispered, "I'm showing."

His eyes dropped to the bouquet she held in front of her and when his eyes met hers, his face flushed. He made it quite clear with his look that he wanted to see for himself, but knew it would have to wait.

Her father came to a stop in front of the minister as his wife finished playing and Clark smiled at her. She smiled back at him and got a serious case of being shy and looked down at the floor.

_He was the only man who had the power to do that to her._

"Family and friends, we are gathered here on this beautiful morning to witness the marriage of Clark Jerome Kent and Lois Joanne Lane." He began. "If there is anyone here who can show any reason why these two people should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever remain silent."

_Nothing._

"Martha, would you please come stand by your son?" The minister motioned to Clark's mother and she stood up to take her place as they'd rehearsed. He looked at her and then at Dad. "Is it your wish this morning to support the marriage of your son Clark and your daughter Lois?"

"Yes it is." They both answered.

"Will you give them the benefit of your own experiences with your husband Jonathan and your wife Ellen when they ask, but allow them to find their own way in their new life together?"

"We will." They answered again and that was their cue to sit down.

When they'd talked about the actual ceremony it had been important for Lois, and Clark as well, to find a way to include all four of their parents. It was too important of a day for her mother and his father to be forgotten, especially with it being Mr. Kent's birthday, and the minister had come up with a clever way to remember them.

"Clark and Lois, the first part of your journey together has come to an end and you stand here this morning ready to begin the second, so I'll ask you. Clark, will you take Lois for your wife? Will you love her, honor her and cherish her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. forsaking all others until you are parted by death?"

"I will." And he reached for her hand; it was shaking terribly as he squeezed hers.

The minister nodded and looked at her. "Lois, will you take Clark for your husband? Will you love him, honor him and cherish him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until you are parted by death?"

_Smallville wasn't going to get away from her _that_ easy_

"I will." She answered and the shaking in his hand calmed. Or was it hers?

"The rings please." He requested. Chloe slipped Clark's ring off of her index finger as Ollie fished for Lois's in his pocket and they set them both on the open pages of his prayer book. "Thank you.

"These rings are tangible symbols of Clark and Lois's love for each other and a shared commitment to spend the rest of their lives together. It is a commitment that they've declared in front of all of you and with the giving and receiving of rings, they will now seal their vows."

He picked up Lois's ring and handed it to Clark. "Put this ring on the third finger of Lois's left hand and repeat after me."

He did as the minister asked. And as he slipped the ring on her finger he repeated the words. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Lois felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye as she listened to his soft voice that was nervous but firm. And while he still held her left hand, he reached up with his right and gently brushed the tear away.

The minister then handed the larger ring to Lois after she'd given her bouquet to Chloe. And when she turned back to face him, Clark's gaze slipped down and he smiled. "Put this ring on the third finger of Clark's left hand and repeat after me."

She did as he instructed and pushed the ring on to his finger as she also repeated the words. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

A tear rolled down Clark's cheek as he listened to her vow to him and she brushed her fingers across his warm skin before he grasped them and kissed the tips before he let go.

"The rings that have been given and received and the vows that you have made before your family and friends this morning is a declaration to all those present that you wish to be husband and wife for the rest of your lives.

"You have also received the blessings of your parents; so from this moment on, your new journey has begun. And with that I do declare that by the power vested in me by the State of Kansas, I hereby pronounce that you are indeed, husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride."

He stood, not moving as though trying to absorb what had just happened. But then a happy smile broke across his face and he leaned over to kiss her. It was sweet and soft, but he was definitely holding back and as tempted as Lois was to really kiss _him_ back, she didn't.

That could wait for later.

The ceremony was complete, so the minister closed his book and indicated the newly married couple in front of him. "It is my very great pleasure to present to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent."

_They were finally married._

And no sooner had she taken her bouquet back from Chloe that her cousin grabbed her in a tight hug. "Be happy Lo, you both deserve it."

"Thanks Chlo." Lois hugged her back. "Thanks for everything."

When she turned to face her new husband, _that was going to take some getting used to_, Ollie had Clark's hand in a tight grip and Lois could swear she saw tears in his eyes.

He'd never admit it, but Oliver Queen was a big softie.

"Take care of each other." He cleared his throat, and then cleared it again before he put his arms around Lois and told her quietly. "Remember what I said."

'_For once in your life don't be stubborn and let him take care of you.' _

"Let someone in so that they can take care of you too." She hugged him back. "You deserve that kind of happiness too, Ollie."

"Your husband told me the same thing before he walked that last mile." He grinned at them and Lois gave him a pointed look as their parents were next and she was in her father's arms.

"Congratulations, honey." He kissed her cheek. "Your mother would have been so pleased."

"I know Dad." She held him close.

The minister had talked during the ceremony about her journey with Clark, but she'd also had a separate and equally interesting journey getting to know her father. They'd both learned to show more affection with each other and not be afraid to tell each other that they cared.

If she'd never met Clark and his parents, Lois wasn't sure she'd have gotten close to her father again. And she would always be grateful to them for that opportunity.

Martha took her hand and tears were rolling down her face. "Jonathan and I used to worry sometimes that Clark wouldn't get to have a day like this, but that was before he met you.

"From the moment we saw you together, Jonathan knew that you were going to be a force that our son was going to have to reckon with." She laughed softly. "You never made things easy for him and for that I'll always be thankful because he needed that. He needed to feel that he wasn't any different from anyone else and you always did that for him."

_She made him feel human. _

"And you chose his father's birthday to start your life together." Her new mother in law hugged her. "I'll always be thankful for that too, honey."

"You're welcome." _Don't cry Lois._

Lois felt the warm grasp of Clark's hand and when she looked up at him, he tugged on it. _'What are you up to?'_

'_Trust me.'_

That literally went without saying as she let him lead her out of the living room and down the hall to his father's office where he nudged her inside and closed the door behind them.

She only managed, "Smallville." before she was in his arms and he was kissing her, deeply and passionately. His hand slipped to the low of her back and he pressed her body into his, no doubt wanting to feel the new fullness as she kissed him back in equal measure.

It was much too soon, but Lois could swear the baby sensed that their father was close and she felt a flutter.

"Did you feel that?" Clark whispered in her ear.

"Did you?" She whispered back.

"I'm not sure what I felt."

"Me either." Lois admitted. "This human/Kryptonian thing is going to be interesting."

"And you're the only human I want to go through this with." he smiled at her. "My parents were always big believers in actions over words and I've always tried to show you how much I love you through my actions. So if I don't tell you often enough, it's only because I'd rather prove it."

"And you do prove it Clark, every day." She reached up and brushed his hair back. "I like your parents philosophy because if you say the words too often, they lose their meaning and I never want those three words to ever mean less than they do now."

"I like your philosophy too."

He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped with a soft knock at the door. "Your Dad seems to think you've gone AWOL." Jimmy's amused voice was on the other side. "So he sent me here to bring you back."

"We'll be out in a minute." Lois promised, but she wasn't ready to leave the room just yet. "Just tell the General that the operation is running ahead of schedule and he'll understand."

"Roger that." He laughed and then was gone.

"Is life with you always going to be this interesting?" Clark asked as Lois toyed with his freshly trimmed hair.

"If you're very lucky Smallville." She nodded. "If you're very lucky."

"Well considering how lucky I feel to be able to call you my wife now." He flushed at the word. "Then life really will be."

He gave her a brief kiss before he let her go and as he opened the door Lois couldn't help but think that life with Clark was going to be just as interesting.

And she couldn't wait.

~*~

**Five Years Later:**

"C'mon Daddy, hurry!" She ran ahead of them before she stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking so much like her mother. "You and Mama are so slow."

"You stay right where you are, Little Miss Roadrunner." Lois called after her. "Your dad may be able to keep up with you, but your mother's at a disadvantage at the moment." She glanced at Clark with a knowing smile and lowered her voice. "And we know who's fault _that_ is, don't we?"

"Whose fault _is_ it?" Ellen Martha Kent called back to her very pregnant mother as her parents walked behind her.

"Super hearing?" She sighed and put a hand on her rounded belly as they took their evening stroll around the farm.

"It's a lot earlier than we thought it might be, but Jor-El _did_ say she might develop that ability first." Clark took her free hand in his and squeezed it. "We just have to teach her that it's not polite to eavesdrop."

"We can. But how do we explain to our five year old why she can hear us from ten feet away?" Lois frowned. "Smallville, we both agreed that we wanted to raise her the way your parents raised you, as a normal kid."

"But we _also_ agreed that if we waited too long to tell her about Krypton, she might not adjust to it very well." He reminded her with a sigh. It wasn't the first time they'd had this particular conversation and he took a deep breath before adding something new to the discussion. "Lois, it might be time to take her up to the Fortress. I think the sooner she knows about her heritage, she can adjust and it can become a part of who she is."

"Clark." He could see the worry on her face and he tried to reassure her.

"Mom and Dad were dealing with the unknown when they found me, but _we're_ not." He told her. "I just don't want her to go through what I did before she accepts that she's Kryptonian."

"The difference is, she's not _just_ Kryptonian." She gripped his hand. "She's human too, and I don't want her to forget that. I don't want her Kryptonian half to define who she is."

"Honey, I think the most important thing she needs to know is that she's our daughter and we love her."

"Well _that_ goes without saying." Lois frowned and Clark understood why. Their little girl, who had ended up with her father's dark hair and her mother's gray eyes was a normal, inquisitive child and Clark liked to tease his wife that it came from her mother. "Smallville, I'm not saying that I want to keep her in the dark about where half of her DNA comes from. But I want her to have the same opportunities that you did, to be a normal human child before we lay some pretty heavy stuff on her.

"She already knows that she's a little different and so far, I've been able to deflect her questions as to why. But I feel like I'm lying to her and I don't like it."

"I know you don't." he squeezed her fingers. "That's why I think it's time. Jor-El told us to keep an eye on her and when the time came, we would know."

He could see her wrestling with the decision because first and foremost, she was a mother who wanted to protect her child. But he also knew that it was never far from her mind that Ellen wasn't completely human.

"As far as we know, except for the hearing, she doesn't seem to have any abilities yet."

"I've been watching her." Clark shook his head. "And while she runs faster than the other kids, I think that's just human ability."

"No super strength?"

"Not that I can tell." He told her. "But most of her abilities will probably show up later because she's not full Kryptonian."

"I just worry that if we tell her all of this now, she might not be able to understand it, half Kryptonian or not." She was fretting and Clark knew that it was due in part to the fact that their second child was expected in the next couple of weeks.

They were having a boy this time and they still hadn't settled on a name. Clark adamantly refused to have their son named after him and they couldn't decide if they wanted to name him after one of his grandfathers, since Ellen had been named for her grandmothers.

Lois's first pregnancy had gone off without a hitch and though they hadn't planned it, Ellen was born quite unexpectedly in her parent's bed in the middle of the night. The contractions came on so suddenly and so quickly that Clark didn't even have time to super speed her to the Smallville Medical Center.

Mom called the hospital to explain their predicament and while they waited for Lois's doctor to get there, their daughter decided that she couldn't wait for him. So with her mother cradled in her father's arms, whispering his encouragement and wishing he could take some of her pain, she was delivered by her grandmother.

At least this time, they had a window of time to work with and while this pregnancy _was_ shorter than a normal human pregnancy, seven months wouldn't appear to be too much out of the ordinary.

"Lois, I understand why you're worried because I am too." He tugged on her hand to get her to move. "Come on, the doctor says you have to walk."

"Some doctor." She sniffed and he tried not to laugh. "No caffeine, again. I was hoping Jor-El could do something about that."

"Honey, once he told us that Ellen was fine and that he couldn't see any complications, you were the one who wanted to go see a doctor."

"I know."

"And he told us the same thing Jor-El did, that she was fine."

"I know that too." She sighed again. His wife really did have a flair for the dramatic, though _she'd_ blame it on the hormones. "Give it a year."

"What?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"When Ellen turns six next year, take her up there." The look she gave him was all worry. "It's time she meets her other grandfather anyway."

"Lois if I take her up there, we go as a family." He caught her eye. "She's going to need the both of us with her."

"Will we take this one too?" She put her hand on her belly and rubbed it.

"Not if you don't want to." Clark shook his head and put his hand over hers. "Mom would love to look after him."

"Then it's settled."

"You can always change your mind."

"No." She let him know that her mind was made up. "Because you're right, we need to do this so she doesn't go through her childhood wondering why she's different from the other kids."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wish we didn't have to do this either. But we need to do what's best for our daughter and not for us."

"See what living with me all these years has done for you?" She smiled at him and then kissed him. "You're a lot smarter then you used to be."

"Well seeing as how I married you, I'd have to agree." He grinned back at her and could see that she was starting to wilt; it was time to get her back to the house. "Ellen, it's time to go in."

"Dad." She sounded just like her mother and he had to fight the urge to smile.

"Come on now, let's double time it." _He_ sounded like his father in law and waived his daughter toward the house. "Grandma will have a snack for you."

"Bribing our first born with food?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Why not? It works with her mother." He shot back and kissed her to stop the protest he knew was coming.

"Eww." Ellen made a protest of her own.

"That's enough out of you young lady." Lois admonished her with a smile as her little girl ran to her father and jumped into his arms. He grunted as though she was getting too heavy to carry because it always made her laugh.

"You weigh a ton." He nuzzled her hair with his nose.

"No Smallville, that would be her mother." Lois quipped as they turned back for the house. And before he had a chance to say anything-

"Don't even think about it." She tucked her hand through his arm

"Wouldn't dream of it." He stifled a laugh as he walked with his two favorite girls and knew that he was living a life he thought he'd never have.

It _was_ a dream come true.

**The End.**


End file.
